Falling Snow--Hide and Seek
by pijar.religia
Summary: "Kenapa kau terus keras kepala, Shiho? Aku ..." sebelah tangan Shinichi naik mengusap wajahku perlahan. Tangannya yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan terasa sangat dingin di wajahku yang kurasa sama dinginnya. Entah bagaimana, aku terhenyak mendengar apa yang ia katakan setelah itu. "Aku sudah lelah menunggumu. Karena itu aku akan membawamu pulang." Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama. The song lyrics below owned by Hitoshizuku-Yama-Komuro Tetsuya (Title: Departure), sang by Kagamine Rin-Len (Vocaloid voice synthesizer). This is not a song fic because the way the story happens is totally different with the song. **

**.**

**.**

**Title : Falling Snow—Hide and Seek**

**Words : 1.646**

**Characters : Shiho M., Shinichi K.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : **"Kenapa kau terus keras kepala, Shiho? Aku ..." sebelah tangan Shinichi naik mengusap wajahku perlahan. Tangannya yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan terasa sangat dingin di wajahku yang kurasa sama dinginnya. Entah bagaimana, aku terhenyak mendengar apa yang ia katakan setelah itu.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggumu. Karena itu aku akan membawamu pulang."

**.**

**.**

_I always keep our photos face down_

_But even now our smiles are still shining_

_At some point we started down this long, narrow road_

_For some reason on the departure day, the wind was strong_

_Tenderness and selfishness_

_And warmth and loneliness_

_Sympathy and everything_

_I gave it all to you_

_._

_In the endless drifts of snow_

_I want to tell you just a little of my love for you_

_I want to reach you, I want you to be by my side_

_Unable to see you on this freezing night_

_I search for tomorrow_

_Whenever I'm making memories I want it to be with you_

_._

_Your bangs have grown, they're about the same length as mine now_

_I've gotten used to being left handed_

_And my cold's gotten better too_

_Love gets in the way of dream_

_And dreams find love_

_Tenderness searches for love_

_Because you chose me_

_._

_In the endless drifts of snow_

_I want to tell you just a little of my love for you_

_I want to reach you, I want you to be by my side_

_Unable to see you on this freezing night_

_I search for tomorrow_

_Whenever I'm making memories I want it to be with you_

.

.

.** Falling Snow—Hide and Seek**

**.**

_by pijar religia_

.

Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan, menahan rasa dingin yang mulai merasuk ke tenggorokan dan dadaku. Uap napas yang kukeluarkan terlihat samar, sedikit memburamkan warna cokelat sepatuku yang tengah kupandangi. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Kali ini aku menatap langit yang darinya butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun. Langit tidak terlihat cerah hari itu, namun kebiasaanku duduk di sini setiap sore sepulang bekerja ternyata telah berlangsung cukup lama hingga aku sulit meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang kukerjakan, hanya duduk sesaat hingga aku merasa bisa melepaskan sesuatu yang menahan diriku seharian dari pagi. Lalu aku akan pulang, tanpa melepaskan hal tersebut sedikit pun dari pikiranku. Kebiasaan yang kubangun kurang lebih dua tahun di tempat ini ternyata tidak menolongku sedikit pun.

Langit mulai gelap dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kebiasaan harianku sore itu. Aku berdiri sambil mengambil payung yang bersandar di dekatku.

Aneh. Aku tidak peduli untuk membuka payung saat aku terduduk di tengah salju dari tadi. Tapi, hanya untuk mencapai kamar murah yang kusewa dua tahun lalu yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari sini, aku rela repot-repot membuka payungku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi, aku sadar, mungkin rasanya aku sudah mulai tidak waras.

Dan di saat aku mulai menyadari ketidakwarasan yang aku rasa aneh itu pun, aku melihatnya di sana. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku bajunya seperti biasa. Tubuhnya tegak dengan postur congkaknya yang seperti biasa. Kilat matanya masih sama dengan yang terakhir kulihat di bandara Haneda waktu itu. Namun, aku bisa merasakan ejekan dari pandangannya yang menyebalkan. Walaupun dia tidak mengucapkannya, aku tahu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan dari rautnya yang masam itu. Mungkin suatu kata seperti, 'Bodoh!'?

Seolah sudah menyangka akan kedatangannya di sore yang dingin itu, aku menatapnya dengan wajah dinginku yang terkesan tidak terkejut sedikit pun. Namun, beberapa detik berselang, aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengeluarkan komentar sarkastik seperti biasa. Aku merasakan sudut-sudut bibirku bergerak, membentuk senyuman datar seperti senyuman seorang pegawai toko yang mulai bosan menyapa pengunjung di malam hari.

"Sudah lama, ya? Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu?" tanyaku retoris. Oh, kalau saja cuaca tidak sedingin ini, mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri pertanyaanku barusan dengan sebuah tawa sinis. Tapi tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Kurasa senyumanku tadi sudah cukup menunjukkan semuanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," sahutnya masih dengan raut wajah yang sama. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, sedikit tergesa kulihat. Aku tak bergeming, tidak mundur ataupun lari menghindarinya. Ya, aku tidak akan lemah dan terus bergantung dengannya. Itulah yang terus kupikirkan sejak aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan semua orang.

Shinichi berhenti di hadapanku, menatapku tajam. Aku dapat menebak, pasti banyak sekali hal yang ingin segera ia teriakkan di hadapanku. Kekesalan, kemarahan, ketidaksabaran ... aku selalu bersiap jika suatu saat harus kembali mendengarnya memaki-maki diriku. Ya, sama seperti saat kita pertama bertemu dulu.

"Kau—!" Shinichi meninggikan suaranya, namun kemudian menahannya. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak, terlihat sekali bahwa ia menahan kemarahannya. Tanpa sadar aku mendenguskan tawa, namun cengkraman yang kuat di kedua bahuku membuatku berhenti. Begitu kencangnya cengkraman itu sehingga membuat lenganku mulai sakit. Payung yang kupegang pun terlepas dari genggamanku, jatuh ke tanah berlapiskan salju tempat kami berdua berdiri.

"Apa kau sadar semua orang mencemaskanmu!?" Shinichi membentakku dengan kemarahan yang telah ditumpuk entah berapa lama.

"Semua? Siapa?" tanyaku dingin. Shinichi menatapku nanar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, namun cengkramannya pada bahuku tidak melemah. Aku tahu dia tengah mengendalikan dirinya. Mungkin kemarahan kali ini tidak bisa menyamai kemarahannya saat ia tahu akulah yang membuat racun pengecil terkutuk itu.

"Siapa?" Shinichi mengembalikan pertanyaanku dengan nada yang sama dinginnya denganku. Dia belajar mengendalikan diri rupanya. "Apakah hal seperti itu masih perlu kujawab?"

Aku diam. Aku tidak ingin pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini berakhir pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kujawab. Hanya butiran salju yang turun semakin lebat yang menanggapi pertanyaan mantan detektif SMA ini barusan.

Tetapi, aku tahu seperti apapun aku menghindar, Shinichi akan terus mendesakku dengan pertanyaannya yang menyebalkan.

"Mengapa kau melarikan diri?"

Aku membuang mukaku yang dibalas dengan geraman ringan dari Shinichi. Ia menarikku semakin dekat ke arahnya, menatap kedua mataku lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau terus keras kepala, Shiho? Aku ..." sebelah tangan Shinichi naik mengusap wajahku perlahan. Tangannya yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan terasa sangat dingin di wajahku yang kurasa sama dinginnya. Entah bagaimana, aku terhenyak mendengar apa yang ia katakan setelah itu.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggumu. Karena itu aku akan membawamu pulang."

Shinichi menatapku sesaat dan kini kedua tangannya menyentuh wajahku. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang semakin membuatku bersalah. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku segera mendorongnya dan pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, dengan sepasang matanya yang terus menatapku penuh dengan ketulusan.

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa aku melewati beberapa tahun ini dengan terus mencarimu? Kalau Profesor dan ibu tidak terus-terusan mengingatkanku untuk makan dan tidur, mungkin aku sudah mati."

Mendengar nama Profesor disebut, rasanya lidahku gatal ingin menanyakan kabarnya. "Profesor ... bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia seperti seorang ayah yang kehilangan anaknya," jawab Shinichi cepat. "Atau seperti suami yang kehilangan istrinya?"

Mataku membulat mendengar ucapan Shinichi barusan. Shinichi tertawa ringan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika Profesor tidak menjaga dietnya setelah kau pergi. Makan saja dia sudah tidak bernafsu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa Shinichi yang berdiri di hadapanku terlihat lebih kurus. Di suatu tempat di hatiku, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mencubitku. Apakah ini rasa bersalah?

"Kau tahu," Shinichi kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau seperti seekor tupai yang sangat lincah? Melompat dari sana kesini. Saat aku tiba di suatu kota, kau telah pergi ke kota lain. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur saat memikirkan jika aku tidak segera mencarimu mungkin kau akan segera pergi ke tempat yang lain. Terus seperti itu, sampai aku menemukanmu disini."

Tanpa sadar, aku merasakan kehangatan mengalir di pipiku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Setelah sekian tahun aku membiarkan diriku jauh dari mereka, apakah aku masih selemah ini?

Aku mulai terisak saat Shinichi perlahan menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu menarikku perlahan, membenamkan kepalaku di dalam dadanya, membiarkanku menangis dan membasahi mantelnya yang sudah mulai basah karena salju. Shinichi melingkarkan tangannya untuk memelukku erat.

"Kesalahanmu kali ini adalah, kau terlalu lama tinggal di tempat ini. Apa ada yang membuatmu betah? Atau kau ingin aku menemukanmu?"

Aku tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya membiarkan diriku menangis terisak dalam pelukan Shinichi. Mungkin saja, ya mungkin saja aku sudah lelah berlari kesana kemari. Menghindari banyak hal, menghindari diriku sendiri, menghindari orang-orang yang mempedulikanku. Kini aku tahu apa yang membuatku selalu menunggu dalam diam di taman ini. Mungkin aku menunggunya, menunggu Shinichi untuk menyelamatkanku dari permainan petak umpet yang terasa tidak berakhir ini.

Shinichi mengusap punggungku perlahan, mungkin berusaha menenangkanku. Namun, untuk beberapa lama ia tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Hingga akhirnya tangisku mulai berhenti, tetapi ia seperti tidak sedikit pun berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, Shiho." Aku bergumam menjawab panggilannya. "Aku masih tidak tahu alasan kepergianmu waktu itu. Kau bisa simpan itu untuk nanti. Untuk saat ini ... dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Seratus meter dari sini, apartemen di persimpangan jalan," jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana dulu? Aku mulai kedinginan dan sedikit lapar," tanya Shinichi dengan suara yang mulai terdengar ringan. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak punya makanan di kulkas."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur." Aku mendengar Shinichi menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kedinginan. "Mencarimu dengan berjalan kaki seharian membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Ya, kalau cuma tempat untuk tidur aku bisa sediakan untukmu."

"Tapi, sebelum itu—," Shinichi melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini kembali berada di wajahku, menarik kepalaku ke arahnya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tidak pernah tahu jika sebuah ciuman bisa membuatmu merasa sehangat ini di tengah salju yang turun dengan begitu lebatnya.

.

.

Malam itu, Shinichi menceritakan bagaimana FBI bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Jepang dalam melacak dan bergerak menghancurkan organisasi. Walaupun belum semua anggota mereka tertangkap, Shinichi yakin bahwa dalam satu tahun ke depan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Oleh karena itulah, Shinichi segera mencariku saat merasa situasi sudah mulai aman. Ia paham bahwa aku yang pergi di malam itu karena tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak orang terluka, tidak akan pernah ingin kembali bersamanya tanpa suatu jaminan. Jaminan bahwa orang-orang yang kusayangi tidak akan terancam karena diriku.

"Tetapi, aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau kau tidak kunjung pergi dari tempat ini," ucap Shinichi sambil menyesap sop yang baru saja kubuat.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana caranya kau mencariku selama ini?" aku melempar pandangan menuntutku padanya. Namun, ia tak bergeming melihat itu.

"Kalau yang satu itu tidak akan kuberitahu. Jika aku memberitahumu, saat kau kabur lagi maka kali itu aku benar-benar tak akan bisa menemukanmu."

Setelah makan malam itu, Shinichi membiarkan dirinya tertidur sambil memelukku. Dia sempat berkomentar bahwa malam itu terlalu dingin dan pemanas ruangan di apartemenku tidak bekerja dengan baik. Tetapi, lebih dari itu semua, dia tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi lagi dari dirinya.

"Jika saat aku terbangun, ternyata kau pergi entah ke kota mana lagi, aku akan segera mencarimu dan aku pasti akan menemukanmu," ucapnya dengan mata yang telah terpejam. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut dengan lengan sweater tebal memelukku erat dari belakang.

"Kalau kau begitu yakin akan menemukanku, berarti kau tidak perlu memelukku seerat ini. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin membuang tenagaku untuk mencarimu lagi. Mencari orang di cuaca dingin seperti ini menyusahkan, kau tahu itu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kabur ke kota yang sedang mengalami musim panas," jawabku tidak mau kalah.

Shinichi tertawa. Biasanya dia akan terus membalas ucapanku sampai salah satu di antara kami berhenti. Namun, kali ini ia tidak membalasku. Ia menyesap wangi rambutku perlahan dan sedikit bergerak, melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Lihat, aku sudah melonggarkan pelukanku jadi tidurlah. Atau kau serindu itu padaku hingga tak ingin berhenti mengobrol denganku?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penggoda seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil perlahan memejamkan mataku.

Aku tidak melihatnya, namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa Shinichi tengah tersenyum. Lalu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Mendengar itu, aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap dirinya dan melihatnya dengan mata terbuka dan bibir yang tersenyum. Ia membelai rambutku lembut.

"_Oyasuminasai, itoshii no Shiho*_."

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

*****Selamat tidur, my dear Shiho

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Selamat tahun baru, minna-san! ^^

Ini kado tahun baru dari saya untuk Ay-san yang tiba2 emailnya yang minta dibikinin fanfic baru saya baca *gomen lagi ga punya ide angst. Juga buat pembaca yang menunggu update-an fic saya *sembunyi di selimut. Maksud lain saya membuat fic ini adalah untuk mengabari bahwa fic Because You are not Mine tidak akan dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat (karena kalau saya main kasih satu chapter yang isinya cuma author notes pasti saya dikeroyok rame-rame). Errr, saya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan beberapa hal here and there dalam crita tersebut. Ada kemungkinan critanya akan saya tulis ulang, namun tenang saja, fic itu pasti akan saya selesaikan. Masalahnya adalah entah kapan *tutup muka pakai bantal. Tapi, rencananya BYanM akan saya selesaikan dalam 26 chapter. Berarti masih sisa 7 chapter lagi! *nangis

Tadinya fic ini mau saya bikin endingnya BYanM *spoiler ngelindur. Tapi ga jadi deh, hehehe. Mau saya bikin yang lebih seru *fufufu.

Yang mau lagunya Departure punya Hitoshizuku-san, coba dengerin langsung aja di youtube atau nico-nico douga (both of them are legal). A very beautiful yet sad song, but full of hope. It tells story about a couple who about to be apart, I don't know which one of them is going to have a 'departure'. Pas banget didengerin sambil baca fic ini *apa deh. Tapi saya dengerin lagu ini sambil ngetik fic ini *hahaha. Kalau di lagu itu Rin dan Len berpisah, di fic ini Shiho dan Shinichi bertemu *yeay

Segitu aja ngobrolnya. Jaa na!


End file.
